Storm Wolf
by AlsiusHaku
Summary: *IE Galaxy* All the opponents of Inazuma Japan were aliens, but what happened to the real representative team players? Before their first game, Rolan, Yuri and all the other players of Storm Wolf get attacked by aliens. Finding themselves in a strange ship, how will they get back to earth along with the other abducted soccer players?
1. Abduction

**Galaxy Spoiler- every team Inazuma Japan played during the FFI V2 were aliens, but where did the real players of each Country's representative go? This story revolves around Rolan Lazerev, a midfielder from Uzbekistan's Representative team Storm Wolf and his friend, Yuri Averin, the same team's defender. This fanfic is a side to my Players of the Other World one, so some events would be unable to occur in actual story line.**

* * *

Abduction

"Wake up, wake up! Rolan, its morning already!"

I slowly opened my eyes to see my friend Yuri next to my bed clashing pots to make noise. His silver hair had already been tied in a neat braid, so I assumed he was awake for a while.

I was still tired and not ready to get up, so I rolled over to face away from Yuri and pulled the covers over myself once more.

"Rolan!" Yuri growled loudly, "Have you forgotten what day, today is!?"

Today? I started to think hard. Remembering what it was, I quickly sat up. Not realizing Yuri was right there, I accidently head-butted him.

We both sat, holding our foreheads in pain for a second.

"Representative... Team...!" I finally managed to say.

Yuri nodded still holding his head.

I quickly got out of bed to get dressed into the team jersey and uniform. Yes, Yuuri and I were chosen as Uzbekistan's Representative Soccer Team.

"Is Zaul coming with us?" I asked as I set my hair in front of the bathroom mirror.

"He'll be coming here soon." Yuri mumbled.

Yuri Averin is my best friend. He is actually quite new to soccer, but his natural talent got him into the Representative Team. Ah, our team, Uzbekistan's team name is Storm Wolf, quite cool, huh?

"Okay, let's get going!" I grinned as I grabbed my belongings. We have a small training facility made just for our team prepared and we would be staying at the dorms there.

I bid my farewells to my family before leaving. As we got out, sure enough, Zaul was waiting.

His tanned skin contrasting his long lavendar mist hair. Like usual, his left eye was hidden behind his bangs.

"Rolan, were you sleeping in again? On an important day like this?" Zaul snorted.

"That's our Rolan-kun!" Yuri chuckled.

Zaul Merev, position forward. He's the tallest of us three and I look up to him as a soccer player. Unlike Yuri and I, he was part of Storm Wolf last year as well. However one thing I couldn't understand about him... his obsession for tarot cards.

"Today I got the Wheel of Fortune... I feel a life changing event about to occur today." He grinned. Depending on what comes up, Zaul changes his daily schedule.

The three of us hung out together since we attended the same school. I was really glad they were able to be part of Storm Wolf along with them.

"L-let's just get going already..." I mumbled as I started to walk ahead.

Now that I think about it, this day, today was probably the first time Zaul's fortune... Was correct.

* * *

"Oh, Zaul! You finally decided to show up." A green haired, arrogant looking boy sneered. His hair style reminded me of a cabbage roll and glancing at Yuri it was evident that I wasn't the only one thinking this.

"Ruslan, long time no see." Zaul grinned.

Ruslan moved his eyes to us, "So these two are the new additions?"

"Rolan Lazerev!" I yell.

"Yuri Averin!"

"I'm this team's game maker, I have scanned through you two's data. I have high hopes for you."

"Um... Okay...?" I frowned.

Looking beyond, it seemed the other members of Storm Wolf had already arrived. I've seen their faces at least when the Representatives were chosen; exactly 11 players were chosen.

"Everyone! Gather here!" Our coach yells and we stand on the line before him. "I'm pretty sure most of you are familiar with each other, but please introduce yourselves for the two newcomers. Dmitri, you may start."

The tall long white haired boy nodded. He had sharp beast-like eyes and a fang like tooth was visible from his mouth. A blue captain's band was wrapped around his arm.

"Dmitri Sobirov, position forward."

Next to him the team's goalkeeper introduced himself. His eyes were shut and he wore a bandanna on his head. "Alexei Karnov." He simply stated.

"Sergei Chernov, defender." A muscular boy grunted. He had a small beard making him look older.

The next boy flung his long red-purple hair, probably to show it off, "Micha Eremin, also defender." He laughed.

"Stop doing that! You know I hate it!" A blond haired, tall, muscular boy sighed.

"You're just jealous Maxim, like everyone else." Micha smiled as he combed his own hair with his fingers.

"Hmf. I'm Maxim Adrov, a forward." The blond grunted.

Next the cabbage roll head introduced himself, a midfielder. He seemed close to the Micha boy.

"Aaron Gachinsky, also midfielder" another muscular guy announced. He had dirty blond hair with long side burns. No matter how many times I looked, his eyebrows were definitely connected to his hair. Strange style...

The large guy with purple hair introduced himself, "Gennady Golbakh, defender."

Next was Zaul, he calmly introduced himself though everyone knew who he was. Yuuri was also very calm. I started to feel nervous when I realized I was next.

"Uh... I-I'm Rolan Lazerev! Position i-is midfielder!" I blurted. I bet my face was bright red; I wasn't particularly good at introductions and Yuri giggled slightly as I spoke.

"I am this team's coach, Nikoray Gagaray. Call me Coach Gagaray." His glasses prevented me from seeing his eyes, but he seemed slightly grumpy for some reason. "Okay so we'll start with a mock game to see how the team works together..."

* * *

"Rolan-kun!" Turning to the unfamiliar voice, Micha suddenly came up from behind and wrapped his arms around me, "Um... what are you doing...?" I stuttered.

I could feel him sniffing my hair, "Mmm... Nice... but my hair is still better!" He sighed.

"Can you let go of me...?" I asked as calmly as I could.

Micha either didn't hear or ignored me, "I just love you cute first years! Your friend Yuri-kun's hair looks so silky too..."

"Hey, Micha! I want to talk to you for a bit." The cabbage head called.

"Fine, Ruslan..." The long-haired boy pouted as he finally released me.

"Phew..." I sighed. People are really strange. I have to be careful.

I then noticed Yuuri walk up, "Rolan! Did you see which room you're in? It looks like we're roommates!"

"Great!" I started, but then Yuri added,

"With Micha and Ruslan."

I unconsciously let out a deep sigh. Yuri tilted his head to the side, "what's the matter?" He asked innocently.

"Nothing... Nothing at all..." I thought this was going to be the worst thing that would happen during the FFI V2, but I was wrong. The there was an even bigger problem happening within the tournament.

* * *

"Silk Road!" I use my hissatsu to dribble past Sergei and kicked the ball towards the net. Alexei caught it easily.

"Nice shoot, Rolan!" He complemented.

I nodded a quick thank-you before running back to start the drill again. We have been practicing for almost a week and our first game of the tournament was tomorrow. Our opponents were Laos representative team, Crescent Warriors. Since its the first match, we don't have that much information in them.

"Rolling Cutter!" Yuri used our team's trademark combination hissatsu to stop our captain Dmitri from advancing.

"You're getting better, Yuri!" Micha said patting his head.

"Thank-you!" The silver haired boy smiled.

"Focus, Rolan!"

I quickly bring my attention back to my practice, "Yes, sir!" I yelled as I started to dribble the ball up again.

After the long day of practice, I took a quick shower and was drying my hair. Yawning I started to head back to my room. It was strangely quiet in the dorms hallways making me feel uneasy. As I reached for the doorknob and started to turn it, someone yelled from the other side.

"ROLAN! DON'T OPEN THE DOOR! RUN!"

Yuri!? Instead of listening, I immediately opened it, "Yuri, what ha..!?"

I saw that Yuri was pinned to the ground by an all silver skinned creature. It had irregularly large eyes and a blank expression. A small amount of blood trickled down from its mouth. An... Alien?

"Rolan! RUN!" Yuri managed to yell before the alien used some kind of hypnosis technique to make my friend lose consciousness.

"Yuri!" Before I could go towards him, another, identical creature suddenly came in between and pushed me down. It held me and limited my movements.

Taking out a knife, the alien proceeded to slowly cut a horizontal line on the palm of my hand. I screamed in pain, but that didn't stop it from continuing. Blood oozed from the wound. The alien leaned over and licked the wound it just inflicted. A cold shiver ran down my spine.

The alien formed, what I think was, a smile, "Rolan... Lazerev..." The alien suddenly changed appearance until it looked identical to me. It examined its own arm as if admiring its work. Behind it Yuri, no, the alien which transformed into Yuri looked down at me.

"We are Storm Wolf, Uzbekistan's Representative team. You are not needed any longer, Rolan Lazerev..." The alien gently placed his finger over my forehead and I could feel my consciousness fade. Everything blacked out.

* * *

**Well, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, please review and tell me what you think. THANKS!**


	2. Infection

Infection

My head hurt, I felt sleepy. I could hear someone calling my name, so I slowly forced my eyes open.

"Rolan!" Yuri suddenly put his arms around me.

"W-what...?" I mumbled sleepily.

"You wouldn't wake... I was so worried..." I could hear him sob softly.

"I'm alright." I forced a smile trying to remember what had happened. Looking around the blank cement room, I noticed there were a few others inside here. However, none were people I recognized.

The image of the gray skinned creatures replayed in my mind. Looking down at my hand, I realized it was wrapped in bandages. The feel of the alien's tongue was still there. I then noticed Yuri had some bandages wrapped around his neck.

Someone treated our wounds.

"You two must be from Uzbekistan's Storm Wolf?" A short green-haired boy asked arrogantly. He wore a yellow and orange jersey; if I remembered correctly he must be,

"Taiwan's Mach Tiger..." I mumbled unconsciously.

"Not just any player, but the captain of the team, Napa Ladam." Though he was shorter than us, It felt that he was staring us down.

Yuri spoke up, "Um... Do you have any idea where we are, Napa-san...?"

"Were you attacked by strange creatures too?"

Yuri and I both nodded.

"Well, besides the fact everyone here was attacked, we know nothing." Napa sighed, "Talking to you guys was a waste of time. Bye bye!" He added arrogantly before leaving.

I hate people like him. I searched the walls and floor along with Yuri hoping to find some exit, but of course, no hope.

Yuri leaned against the tiredly wall and slowly sat. His breathing was noticiably heavy and his face flushed.

"Yuri!?" I placed my hand over his head and sure enough, he had a high fever. Now, of all times.

"I-I'm okay... just a little... tired?" My friend mumbled as he smiled. I could tell it was forced.

I realized I was wearing my team jacket still and immediately took it off and put it over Yuri's shoulders.

"Ro...lan?"

"Don't worry, I'll find a way out of here."

It was then a strange holographic monitor appeared in the center of the room. A blue-skinned man was shown on it. It wore clothes I've never seen before and its hair had two antenna-like flicks on it.

The people in the room slowly gathered around it.

"Hello, Earthlings." He spoke in a deeper voice than I expected, "I am called, Bitway Ozlock, a member of the Galactic Federation Council."

"Galaxy what?" Someone spoke my exact thoughts. Instead of answering, the man, Bitway, continued.

"There has been some changes in your petty FFI tournament, which is why you all were brought here." A sneer formed on the man's face, "You were replaced by players representing their respective planets."

What?

"In other words, Aliens."

The room was silent for a second before one person yelled out, "Yeah right! Like we'd believe that!" And murmurs of agreement rose from the small crowd.

I didn't know if the others experienced the same thing we did, but I remembered the grey creature, the alien, take my and Yuri's form before my eyes. It explained a bit of the 'replaced' in Bitway's speech.

"If you don't believe me, here are the first round games of the 'FFI V2'." Bitway slowly swung his hand downwards as if summoning the screens forth. I scanned them and found one featuring our team's match against Laos' team. Yuri and I were in them!?

"How is that possi..."

Suddenly from behind, a door appeared on the wall and a similar creature to Bitway, but female entered. The door shut and disappeared immediately after she walked through it. She had a slightly lighter hair colour compared to Bitway and it covered her left eye, but had the same 'antennas'.

"Enough chit chat, Ozlock."

"Fine... I leave them in your hands, Despina Laks." Bitway smiled before the hologram disappeared.

Her mouth curved into a smile, "While the aliens impersonate you guys, we'll have you work for us. Don't worry. No one will notice your disappearances..."

"What do you mean by work?" I forced myself to keep my voice from trembling.

The alien then noticed Yuri's condition. "Well, well. Do we have a sick child?" She frowned, "Getting worried over nothing... earthlings are certainly a peaceful, weak, vulnerable race." She then grabbed Yuri by his jersey collar and unwrapped the bandages around his neck to examine the wound.

"Stupid Gins, told them to be careful where they take the DNA from..." She growled as she put Yuri down. She then whispered something I was barely able to catch, "Patience, it's for Iksaaru, patience..."

Iksaaru?

As if she was a completely new person, her entire attitude towards us changed, "I will show you to your respective rooms, please, this way."

Though still unsure of the current situation, we all obediently followed the alien. Because Yuri was too weak to walk, I carried him on my back.

The alien, I think named Despina, took the group through the halls throwing the closest 7 or 8 into the room, telling them that it was where they would rest. Yuri and I were put in a room with 6 others, one of them was Napa which we met earlier.

The single door in the room was locked and the only window was much too small to fit through. Not only that, but the view from it suggested that we were in space.

"Haha... Must be a picture taped to it..." A blue haired boy in a red uniform laughed nervously.

The ponytailed girl in the same uniform as him frowned, "With moving images?"

"T-they have holographic images... Anything's possible." He mumbled.

As the others talked I lay Yuri in one of the beds provided.

"Is he okay?" A blond girl asked. She wore a yellow and blue training jersey with the Big Waves emblem on it.

"Haha... I-I'm okay..." Yuri sighed though he didn't look fine at all.

The girl turned to me, "What do you think of the 'alien' stuff? Do you believe it?"

I thought for a bit, "There is more evidence pointing towards yes than no at the moment."

"I see..." She mumbled.

"Everyone, gather!" Napa yelled.

"Quiet!" Dark green haired growled as he held his ears, "This room's tiny enough for us to hear each other just with whispers."

"Well, what is it?" The ponytailed girl frowned.

"Since we never properly introduced ourselves, considering the current situation we are in, I believe we should get to know each other." Napa smiled triumphantly, "I'm Mach Tiger's Captain, Napa Ladam! Wachooo!"

"What's with the random cry at the end?"

"You in the red! Your next!" Napa pointed at the blue haired boy.

Scratching his head the boy sighed, "Choe Sin-Jae... Call me Sin-Jae. From Fire Dragon."

"From the same team, Sim So-Yeon." The ponytailed girl next to him said.

Next the dark green haired boy introduced himself, it was obvious he wasn't enjoying doing so, "Tamir Nasir, team's Shamshir."

"Big Waves, Marsha Arc. Everyone calls me Shark, so please call me that." The blond girl smiled.

It was my turn, "Rolan Lazarev and the one sleeping is Yuri Averin, both in Storm Wolf."

Napa scanned the room, "Besides the last three, I have heard if your names. First time participants, right? Wacho?"

"Could you really stop that?" Sin-Jae growled, "What's with your team and that cry."

"Heheh, trademark..."

"Not cool at all."

"Anyways" So-Yeon clapped her hands to get everyone's attention, "Let's try to wrap our heads around our current situation."

"Doom, we're all doomed." Tamir cried as he buried his face into his arms.

"Uh... Super negative..." Sin-Jae sighed.

"It's not my fault! It's been more than a day, A DAY, since I had my last Arabian Coffee!"

"Huh?"

Tamir clenched his fist in rage, "I can't survive without at least a cup of Arabian Coffee a day..."

So-Yeon continued the conversation, "So we can agree that we were abducted by aliens?"

"Don't ignore me!"

Aliens... it seemed possible. I never was a big Sci-Fi fan, but the idea of life forms apart from ones on earth always interested me.

"Hey... are you sure he just has a fever...?" Shark asked.

She was next to the sick Yuri and I quickly went to see what was up. Shark showed me the wound on Yuri's neck. A strange dark marking was forming from it and seemed to grow slowly from it.

"What is this?"

Shark shook her head, "I-I don't know... but I don't have a good feeling about it..."

I put my hand over my friend's head once more; it felt even hotter! "Yuri!?"

I started to panic and it got difficult to breathe.

"Rolan, calm down!" Shark said as she slowly rubbed my back, "Breathe; breathe in, breathe out."

I tried to focus on her instructions. In, out, in, out.

"Hey, are you alright!?" Sin-Jae gasped and the others in the room gathered, well besides Tamir who was still cursing to himself.

Sin-Jae noticed the wound on Yuri's neck, "Is this from the alien you were attacked by?" He asked me.

I nodded and showed him my palm with the bandages wrapped around it, "They licked our blood and took our forms..."

"Different from ours..." The blue hair boy said as his face turned pale from remembering the experience. His teammate, So-Yeon held her mouth as if she was about to throw up. I decided not to ask.

"Hm... We just got scanned by some kind of ray from their eyes." Napa stated, "How about Big Waves?"

Shark jumped at the question. Her face started to turn bright red, "I'd rather... not..."

"Ours was similar to yours, Napa." Tamir mumbled. At least he's still listening to our conversation..."

"Seems this wound is definitely the cause of Yuri-kun's fever. Show me your wound, Rolan-kun."

I unwrapped the bandages and showed my hand to Sin-Jae. It had a black spot like Yuri's, but was fading rather than growing. I remembered what Despina had said.

Stupid Gins, told them to be careful where they take the DNA from...

She knew! I quickly ran to the door and banged on it as hard as I could. "Hey! Despina!" I yelled, "I know you're there! Open the door!"

I felt someone grab my hand. It was Sin-Jae.

"You're opening your wound, stop it!"

I looked at my hand as blood started to trickle from the wound once again. Unable to use the dirty bandage again, the Korean player ripped two pieces of his own jersey. He told me to hold one piece, bunched up together in a fist, while he wrapped the second to hold it.

"Is it too tight?" He asked.

I shook my head.

"Good. Try not to do much with that hand for a while. Cuts on the palm can open easily." He nodded.

"W-what about Yuri?"

"I'm sorry, but I believe he has some kind of infection." Sin-Jae said slowly, "We just have to wait and hope his body can fight it off..."

* * *

"Yukimura, I intrust you with group E-9." A short feminine boy sighed as he threw a pile of papers in front of an elven boy.

Yukimura bowed his head, "Yes, sir..."

"After you find the earthlings, proceed to bring them back here before going to earth." The boy added.

"Xion-san, why is that?" The elf asked.

The boy kicked his feet onto the table as he took a sip from his drink, "Knowing the existence of the aliens will cause the clueless humans to panic. I was instructed to keep them until the preliminary rounds are completed."

"Understood. I will leave immediately with the rest."

"We're counting on you all." Xion smiled, "Melfelse is counting on you all."

* * *

**Next episode preview**

**Yuri's sickness started to get worse and worse, however Despina refuses to do anything for him. When we lost all hope, a new alien broke into the ship claiming to come to save us? Next Storm Wolf: Injection**

* * *

**All the players from the representative team are actual characters from Inazuma. Despina is also from Inazuma.**

**Rolan Lazarev-Storm Wolf-MF 1st**

**Yuri Averin- Storm Wolf-DF 1st**

**Choe Sin-Jae- Fire Dragon-DF 3rd**

**Sim So-Yeon- Fire Dragon-FW 2nd**

**Napa Radum- Mach Tiger- DF 2nd**

**Marsha Arc (Shark)- Big Waves-MF 1st**

**Tamir Nasir- Shamshir-MF 2nd**

* * *

**Thank-you for reading, please review XD and tell me what you think of this story...  
Until next time.**


	3. Injection

Injection

Yuri's breathing was still heavy and he seemed to have trouble getting sleep. I couldn't take my eyes off the eerie black spot on his neck. Quietly I sat next to the bed my friend was lying on, wishing I could do more to help.

"Aren't you going to rest?" From behind me, Shark whispered.

"I-I'm not sleepy..." I said.

"...scary isn't it..." Shark suddenly started, "One moment ago, I thought we were practicing like usual; preparing for the FFI, and the next, we're abducted by aliens..."

I could hear the confusion in her voice. It was reasonable, considering our current situation, who wasn't feeling worried, scared, despair...? I knew the Big Waves player was wanting some comforting words, but those kind of words weren't forming from my mouth. I couldn't think of anything to say to her.

The two of us sat in silence. When suddenly the ship started to shake as if something hit it.

"What is it!?" Napa shot awake and hit his head on the bottom of the bunk above him.

"That was a big sound." Sin-Jae gasped as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

Small quakes continued to occur followed by distant explosion-like sounds. I could hear footsteps coming closer and closer to the door.

"It's over... It's all over...!" Tamir trembled.

"S-shut up...!" So-Yeon sobbed.

I held my breath, preparing myself for what may walk through the door. With a small click, the door opened revealing a white haired boy, about my age, standing there.

"There you all are!" He smiled, "We don't have much time; questions later, just follow me for now."

"Uh..."

"Now!" The boy yelled desperately. Scared and still uncertain of the situation, I was reluctant to follow. However, staying here was definetely not what I wanted to do. After exchanging glances with the rest of the group; I could tell they were thinking the same.

Carefully carrying Yuri on my back, I ran out of the room. The smell of smoke filled my nose and the sound of sirens rang through the halls.

"Hurry!" The white haired boy urged as he directed us down the hall until we reached some kind of other vehicle. It seemed as though it busted through this spaceship's walls. The source of the first large quake.

The boy opened the vehicle's door and led us inside. After everyone had entered, the door closed. The boy sat down in front of what looked like a control panel and started to push some buttons.

"Lift off activated." A female voice said. The vehicle jerked out of the hole it created in the spaceship and I could feel it start flying away.

"Suzaku, are there any enemies pursuing?" The boy asked.

"...no. For now, none." The same female voice replied. "Safe to begin Warp."

"Get on your chairs and buckle up, Earthlings!" The boy instructed. When he confirmed everyone was seated, the boy pulled out a red lever and pushed it back in,

"Warp sequence activated. 3, 2, 1. Warp Start."

The vehicle started to shake slowly and it felt like my body was being pushed against the chair. I vision started to blur and my ears started to ring.

After a few seconds the shaking ceased and slowly my eyes focused. "Warp Success."

The boy let out a sigh of relief. He then turned towards us, "You guys alright?"

"Urgh..." Tamir held his mouth as if he was about to throw up. The two Fire Dragon players were completely out. I didn't feel overly well either.

"C'mon guys! That was nothing!" Napa laughed.

"It was kinda like a roller coaster ride." Shark smiled. Those two were crazy if you ask me...

"Hey, Yuri. Are you alright?" I turned to my friend who just groaned in response.

"Nasty Infection." The boy walked up to Yuri inspecting his wound. "Don't worry, we can purify it back in my planet." It was then I noticed the boy's irregularly long pointy ears.

"Isn't about time you told us who you are!?" Napa demanded.

The boy put his right hand over his left chest and stood straight, "Arcania, No. 1 Magician, Yukimura Crator. I have received a mission to rescue from the Ixal."

"Arcania...?"

"Well, at the moment there is a Soccer Tournament involving the entire Galaxy, the Grand Celesta Galaxy. The aliens you encountered took your forms to participate in the matches against Earth without any panic." Yukimura said. "Until the preliminary rounds are completed, we are unable to return you to your planet."

"So are you saying aliens are freely roaming our planet as... Us?" Sin-Jae frowned.

"Won't say freely... Only for the matches. They are immediately transported away after the game is over." Yukimura explained.

The blue haired Korean still frowned. Even he seemed to have trouble getting his head around the situation.

"My planet, Melfelse is much like earth (though I've never been there...). Just make sure you don't wander too far from the place you'll be staying at."

* * *

Yukimura was right. This planet was very similar to earth, so similar, that I doubted we were taken to a new one in the first place. The reason I was able to tell it wasn't earth was the moon. Not only was it showing, but it was a light red in colour.

A gray skinned girl with bleached hair came running up to us. She had similar pointed ears as Yukimura, "Welcome to Melfelse, earth people." She greeted.

"Earthlings, Ojou!" A medium sized weasel-like creature stood next to her on all fours. It had strange star shaped markings on its face, and very long ears and tail.

"Ahh!? It spoke!?" So-Yeon gasped as she stepped back.

Shark had the opposite reaction, "C-cute..." She blushed.

"Um... Eto, I'm Arcania No. 3 Empress, Asmu Noire. And this guy is my Feyra, "

A soft light enveloped the weasel creature and it took a form of a pre-teen boy. It shrugged its shoulders, "Nice to meet you..."

"Yeah, nice to meet you, Acho!" Napa grinned.

Tamir groaned, "You're not surprised by the sudden transformation..."

I couldn't agree more. That Mach Tiger player's tension is way to high.

"Asmu will show you to your rooms. Um, you, carrying the infected one, follow me." Yukimura instructed and we obediently did as told.

* * *

We walked up a concrete-like path. Besides the big building which was on the otherside, there seemed to be no other housings.

"Hey, Yukimura!?" A voice called from a nearby tree. A dark blue-haired boy leaped down from it. His short was tied in a short bun and his eyes were bicoloured, left violet and the right golden.

"You still haven't left for earth, Alsius?" Yukimura sighed.

"They've only finished first match. But, yeah soon we'll head out." The boy answered. "I'm No. 8 Justice, Alsius. Nice to meet you." Alsius introduced looking towards me.

"Uh... Rolan... Rolan Lazarev."

Alsius then noticed Yuri on my back, "So you're going to see Apollo."

A-Apollo...?

"Have you seen him?" Yukimura asked. Alsius just pointed down the path.

"Thanks."

"Bye bye!" Alsius smiled waving.

"...is he part of your organization too?" I asked.

"Yeah, she is." Yukimura nodded, "She and one other member will be going to Earth to assist their team."

She... Well I guess they are alien despite their human-like appearance. I thought.

Soon we reached a small lake. A soft musical sound, a... Harp? It started to sound louder and louder as we neared its source.

A blond boy sat with his feet in the water strumming a small harp. Little birds sang along with the music and gathered.

"Hey!" Yukimura yelled not caring about any of that. The birds immediately took flight and the boy turned, annoyed.

His light blue eyes glistened and seemed slightly unnatural. He seemed to figure out the situation immediately. "An infection...? Bring him here."

I looked at Yukimura who nodded. I placed Yuri gently next to the blond boy. "What are you going to do?"

"Lift the curse inflicted on him."

"I mean, how?"

The boy strummed his instrument, "Like this." Along with the music, the boy started to hum. His voice was high-pitched like a female's, it was very soothing. I could see why the birds gathered around him.

As he strummed his harp, his fingertips started glow a warm blue. With each cord, the glow became stronger and stronger eventually, the boy ceased the music. He placed his glowing fingertips onto Yuri's wound.

"Huh!?" The light started to shine brighter and I tried to hide my eyes from the intense glow.

"This should do." The boy smiled. The wound and the black markings that were around it were completely gone.

"He should wake soon."

"T-thank-you, um..."

"Apollo, Apollo Fairleaf." The boy grinned as he strummed his harp. "You're not from our planet aren't you?"

"From Earth..." I reply.

"Earth!" Apollo's face shone. He grabbed my hand and closed his face towards mine, "I-is it, well, what kind of place is it? I heard it's quite balanced having deserts, snowy mountains, water, forests and everything!"

"U-um..." I stuttered pulling my face away.

"Apollo, calm down." Yukimura chuckled.

"Sorry!" Apollo gasped and quickly let go of my hands, "I-I've always wanted to see other planets, but my body's really weak and never am able to..."

"What do you mean...?"

"I'm a half-elf; um... my mom was an elf and my dad is a human. Well people like me are more likely to be born with a body that can't go long without being in this Water."

I frowned and looked at the lake Apollo had his feet in. It looked no different than any other body of water.

"This is Sephis Water, it contains a special mineral which elves really like. Right, Yukimura." Apollo grinned looking up at the white haired boy. I guessed he was an elf which explained his pointed ears.

"Well, I'll head back to the headquarters. Can't leave Asmu with all the other Earthlings." Yukimura sighed.

"You mean there are others!?" Apollo smiled.

"Come by after you're done. You can come with Apollo, Rolan." Yukimura nodded.

"Um..." I started but stopped when suddenly wing-like energy sprouted on Yukimura's back.

"Later then." The white haired elf grinned before flying into the air.

Apollo noticed my confusion, "There are currently two types of Elves in Melfelse. Yukimura's a sky elf which have the ability to materialize wings with their magic power."

I was still completely lost. The two of us talked about each other's planets.

* * *

**Yuri awakens fully healed. We start to learn more about our current situation. Until the preliminary rounds are over, we aren't able to return to Earth… Bored out of our minds we start exploring Melfelse and find ourselves in Tenebrae territory…!? Next Storm Wolf: Activation.**


End file.
